The Deadly Game Of Dodj Or Daar
This is the special episode of Season 4 on The Amazing World of Gumball. Summary Gumball and Darwin want to destroy the dodj or daar.Anyway everyone started to play except Gumball And Darwin who want to destroy it, but the power of the game make them played it instead. But when they play they started to get addicted by the game and later a bizzare thing happen on themselves and universe. So they got to get to end of the game before the effects remains forever and ever! Transcript Darwin: What do you do, dude? Gumball: I want to find my copy of my own board game. Darwin: What, then this mean we have to trash one more of those dangerous game. (But they play the game for while and later trash it) Gumball: Finally,the game we know was completely annihilated (But Paw Patrol come and soon Chase smell something in the dump) Ryder: What the matter Chase,why you sniffing? Chase: I smelled something in the dump (Ryder later pick the thing in the dump smelled by Chase) Ryder: Hmm,Dodj or Daar,wait is this a board game and why it was write so wrong? Chase: Also it is in the dump in Gumball's house. Rocky(From PAW Patrol): Maybe it is created by Gumball. Everyone except Rocky(From PAW Patrol):WHAT? (Gumball and Darwin later showed seeing them through the window the whole time) Gumball and Darwin:WHAT THE HECK? Everyone except Gumball and Darwin:Is this Gumball and Darwin? (Paw Patrol later go inside Gumball house) Ryder: Is that Your Board game you make? Gumball: Yes Ryder: And why you scream and scared? Gumball: Because this game has Dangerous Power that can destroy universe! Ryder and Every Pup: What? (But later lot people from Elmore and Another show,comic and game come and the game release aura that make everyone play this game.Even Gumball and Darwin. A bizarre music later played in the backgrou nd.) Everyone: Dodge or Dare! Everyone: Roll the dice! Everyone: Pick the card! (The first turn was Chase. So he roll the dice and pick the card. He got daar card) Chase: Kiss Skye (Chase later kiss Skye) (This time the next turn was Bomb from Angry Bird. So he roll the dice and pick the card. He got Dodj card.) Bomb: Explode each round except if someone got Daar card (Bomb later explode) Darwin: Oh no,This is really happening now! Gumball: Keep it together dude. (Darwin punch Gumball) Darwin:Gumballlll!You don't know this game is cursed!!!! (Later the next turn which is Spongebob's turn. He roll the dice and pick the card. He got Daar card. Spongebob: Watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Gumball and Darwin: WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anais: Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Bomb: Yes, I'm not exploding again! (Everyone later have to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic even including the pony in their own show and also Gumball, Darwin, Crypto, Larry, Patrick And Mr. Krabs screaming.) (The next turn was Skye. So She roll the dice and pick a card. She got Daar card.) Skye: You must ride a helicopter in tailspin 1 minute above 10 feet tall without descending (She was later forced to do the challenge) Everyone except Skye: That was great. (The next turn is Anais. So She roll the dice and pick the card. She got Dodj card.) Anais: There will be flooding near you. (Anais later get flooded by the flood) Anais: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!! (The next turn is Richard. So he roll the dice and pick the card. He got Daar card.) Richard: Eat all sausage in the house under 1 minute. (Richard later eat all the sausage in Gumball's house under 1 minute) (The next turn is Crypto. So he roll the dice and pick the card. He got Daar card) Crypto: Vandalize Mr. And Mrs. Robinson's house. (Crypto later vandalize Mr. And Mrs. Robinson's house) Mr and Mrs Robinson:STUPID CARD,CURSE YOU!!!!! (The next turn is Gumball. So he roll the dice and pick the card. He got Daar card.) Gumball: Create a contraption to prank dad. (He later create a contraption to prank his dad, Richard.) Richard: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! (The next turn is Nicole. She roll the dice and pick the card. She got daar card.) Nicole: Create a rage comic about your previous experiences. (Nicole later create a rage comic about she chasing miss Simian at the highway) (The next turn is AiAi. He roll the dice and grab a card. He got a daar.) AiAi: Race to the beach with yourself without standing up with ice. (Then AiAi slid on the ice, hitting a few garbage cans and other stuff before landing in the ocean) AiAi: I'm okay! (Next it was MeeMee. She roll the dice and grab a card. It was a dodj) MeeMee: C-Virus infection. Wait, what even that mean?! (MeeMee gets infected) MeeMee: Aah! I look like a monster! (Shoots electric blubs from her arm) Cool! (The next turn is Chris. He rolls the dice and gets a card. It was a daar.) Chris: Drink the...Simpson & Son Revitalization Tonic from The Simpsons. Cool, I saw the episode. (He drinks the whole bottle and feel the effect rapidly. He grabs Jill and they went to his house to his bedroom.) Chris: Don't watch us! (Closes covers) (The gang looked confused) AiAi: They're not going to have sex all night, right? Hey, Homer, how long the effect last? Homer: Right this time to morning. Gumball: Well, let's take a break until morning. Right? Everyone: Okay! (But unfortunately some of the player afflicted with the dodj card suffer the curse.) (1 Day later) Gumball:Everyone,Lets play the game! (The next turn is Zuma's turn.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got Dodj Zuma:You will suffer Trevor's(From GTA V) wrath until someone manage to get a daar card and finish the challanges in the card. Trevor:HEY,YOU FUCKING WATER DOG.YOU WILL DIE!!!(He say you will die in similar voice Gannon said the word) Zuma:Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! (The next turn is Jill's turn.So she roll the dice and pick the card.She got Daar.) Jill:Have sex with Chris (She later have sex with Chris) Zuma:Yay,i safe. (The next turn is Fireball's turn.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got Daar Fireball:Juggle flaming knife,bombs and explosive poison (Fireball later juggle the flaming knife,bombs and explosive poison.But unfortunately all the things he juggle fall on him.Causing the knife to blow the bomb and cause the poison to explode and impaling him with the flaming knife.) Fireball: Oooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccchhhh!!!!!. I'm Okay. (The next turn is Sullvan.So he roll the dice and pick the card. He got Dodj Sullvan: It is now raining sand (Sand later rain on him.) Sullvan: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!.My Eyes. (The next turn is Mr. Krabs.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got Dodj) Mr. Krabs: All your money will burn. Wait,what does that mean? (All of Mr. Krabs money later burn.) Mr. Krabs: Nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!. My Money. (The next turn is Dinky.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got double daar.) Dinky: What is double daar? Gumball:Double daar is a card that contains two challange in a daar. Dinky: Build a makeshift rocket and use it to go to Pondgea. There's no way I can do this. (So Dinky were forced to take dodj.) Dinky:The song Swan Lake will play in the background. (The song Swan Lake later played in the background) (The next turn is Hot Dog.So he roll the dice and pick the card.) Hot Dog:Provoke a gang consisting of dog and run!!! (So he goes to an alley and provoke the gang and escape) (Hot Dog later come back home injured and bruised because he were beaten by the gang) Hot Dog:Ooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuccccchhhhhhhh!!! (The next turn is Josh.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got daar) Josh:Fly a plane to Syria into the terrorist conquered territory. (But unfortunately Josh overshoot the finish tile) Gumball:You are right Darwin!!!We are cursed.The hex meter would apear and if it filled it would cause destructive effect on the universe,every universe.And to fill it you need to get ten dodj. (The next turn is Martha.So she roll the dice and pick the card.She got daar.) Martha:Watch Breadwinners. Swaysway and Buhdeuce:Cool! (The next turn is Cobby.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got dodj.) Cobby:Phantom Limb. (The electrode in Cobby's robotic arm later fail.Causing instant pain and lost of feeling on his robotic arm) Cobby:Oooooooouuuuuuccccccchhhhhhhhh!!! (The hex meter fill by one) Darwin:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!This is really happening now! (The next turn is Andy.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got daar) Andy:Kick someone else.and say This Is Sparta (So he kicked Sal left thumb and say This Is Sparta) (The next turn is Yarnball.So she roll the dice and pick the card.She got double daar.) Yarnball:Learn something new from Fireball and Buy a new dress (So Fireball teach her about astronomy and cells while he was injured from his failed juggling act earlier and after that Yarnball buy a new dress) Fireball:(Weakly)Wow...You....Look.....So.....Beautiful. (Fireball later collapsed) Gumball:Is there any doctor that can treat Fireball and Cobby. (The next turn is Buhdeuce.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got daar) Buhdeuce:Eat a stank bread.There's no way im going to eat that. Swaysway:Yeah but.We must do our duty as a breadwinner. (Buhdeuce later eat the stank bread and received the stank breath) (The next turn is Swaysway.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got daar.) Swaysway:Level up into doctor duck and treat anyone sick. (Later Swaysway and Buhdeuce level up and become doctor ducks) Swaysway:But first i must treat your stank breath. (He were later punched by the stank breath) (He try to find the cure but unfortunately Anais were still affected by the flood,Fireball were still unconcious and Cobby's right arm were burning.So he decided to ask Jimmy Neutron) Swaysway:Jimmy,what is the cure for that stank breath. Jimmy:You can give him mint or something with mint flavor such as mint candy. (Swaysway later gives Buhdeuce several mint candy and his stank breath were gone and he got minty breath) (They later treat Fireball and Cobby.) Cobby:It feels better now.Thanks Swaysway and Buhdeuce Swaysway and Buhdeuce:Yep (The next turn is Patrick.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got dodj.) Patrick:Your hand have it's own mind.What? (His hand later wildly karate chopped anything it can find) (The hex meter is now two) Gumball:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (The next turn is Squidward.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got daar) Squidward:Sing any song with your clarinet. (He later sing a song with his clarinet) (The next turn is Marshall.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got dodj.) Marshall:Bad luck would hunt you down. (The ceiling later fall right on Marshall) Marshall:Ooouuuccchhh!I hope im okay. (The hex meter fill by one.making it three) Gumball:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (The next turn is Rubble.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got daar.) Rubble:Build a house in Minecraft. (So Rubble build a house in Minecraft) (The next turn is Alvin.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got daar.) Alvin:Make a trouble (So he make a trouble in the school) (The next turn is Simon.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got double daar.) Simon:Invent a jetpack and rocket (So he invent a jetpack and rocket) (The next turn is Theodore.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got daar.) Theodore:Sing a rap song (So he sing a rap song) (The next turn is Skipper.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got daar) Skipper:Beat King Julien in the game of chess (So he play a game of chess with King Julien.Skiipper wins) (The next turn is Kowalski.So he roll tthe dice and pick the card.He got daar.) Kowalski:Create a green,cube shaped monster you have previously created. (So he create a monster called Jiggles.) (The next turn is Rico.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got dodj.) Rico:(Garbled)The song from trauma center under the knife 2 "Confronting The Menace" will play in the background. (The song later played in the background) (The next turn is Jim. So he rolls the dice and pick a card. He got a double daar.) Jim: ...Does anyone want to take this? (everyone looks at him.) Fine... Go to the subway and fight the Giga Bite. What kinda person do this? (He goes to the subway and gets kidnapped by the monster.) Gumball: Where's he's go? Oh well. (The next turn is Cindy. She rolls the dice and picks the card. It was a daar.) Cindy:... (A flashback appeared: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZXrpxp_qVk) No...I can't do this. (Grabs a dodj.) The body is hot unless you become naked. (The effect happened.) I'm hot and sweaty! (The hex meter fill by one.Making it five.) Gumball:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (The next turn is Eustace.So he roll the card and pick the dice.He got a daar.) Eustace:Eat a lean pocket.I hate lean pockets. (He were forced to pick a dodj) Eustace:Got punched by giant lean pockets. (A giant lean pocket later fall from the sky and punch Eustace with it's fist.Creating a hole in Gumballs house and Causing the hex meter to fill to six.) Gumball:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (The next turn is Berry. So she rolls the dice and pick a card. It was a dodj) Berry: A song will play in the background. (This song plays in the background: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5Twptb3uSk) (The Hex Meter fills to seven, causing Gumball to scream) (The next turn is Meryl. So she rolls the dice and pick a card. It was a daar) Meryl: Hack into someone's computer. No way. (she grabs a dodj instead) Your mind will be controlled by an enemy you last occurred. What the hell does that means? (Her mind gets controlled and aims her gun at everyone) Gumball: Please, don't kill us. (In the same time, the Hex Meter fills to eight, worsening the situation) (The next turn is Homer. He rolls the dice and pick the card. He got a daar) Homer: Get injured by someone. What?! (Homer in then shotted by Meryl, the bullet hitting his left arm) Homer: Aarrgh! It hurts! TO BE CONTINUED Trivia *This was based on The Game. *The scene where Nicole create a rage comic about her chasing Miss Simian on highway is a reference to season 1 episode, The Ape. *The daar and dodj Eustace receive are referenced to Youtube poop:Eustace loses a political debate. *Simpson & Son Revitalization Tonic is from The Simpsons episode, "Grandpa vs. Sexual Indecency". You can find the episode on The Simpsons Wikia or watch the full episode on YouTube. *Phantom limb is a condition where if a person's limb is lost partially or entirely.The brain would mistake that the limb is still in there,and the result is that various painfull sensation would happen on the lost limb. * Note:Since i continue editing the episode in 2015,i want it to be moved to season 4 and reverted some new edit such as Cobby's right arm were burn because of a dodj card. * 'Cryptic Message:'RG9uJ3QgcHV0IGEgZGFuZ2Vyb3VzIHRoaW5nIGluIG9idmlvdXMgcGxhY2UgbGlrZSBhIHRyYXNoIGNhbg *The scene where Cindy had a flashback is a reference to Resident Evil Outbreak: File #2. *The scene where Jim goes to the subway and gets captured is a reference to the scenario "Underbelly" from File #2. *The part where Meryl get controlled is a reference to a scene from Metal Gear Solid 1. Gallery Category:Episodes by GreatestBilly5545 Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Season 4 Category:Specials Category:Special Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Stories